


The Mississippi Purchase

by neeleycore



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeleycore/pseuds/neeleycore
Summary: Cavendish asks about the Mississippi Purchase.





	The Mississippi Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still bad at titles and descriptions

It's when Cavendish is looking through their cabinets to find something to eat for breakfast that isn't cereal or instant noodles that he decides to ask Dakota.

"You know, something you said yesterday is bothering me."

Dakota doesn't even look up from his cereal. "A lot of things I say bother you, gotta be a little more specific Cav."

Cavendish gives an indignant huff, mostly towards the fact that they lack any edible food than towards Dakota, and closes the cabinets. "I mean what you said about joining the Bureau to prevent the Mississippi Purchase. I understand why Brick and Savannah do the things that they do - preventing World Wars is typically important, but what was so bad about the Mississippi Purchase that you had to change the timeline so that it was the Louisiana Purchase?"

This gets Dakota to look up from his cereal. He slowly places the spoon into the bowl. "Are you sure you want to find out?"

Cavendish mulls it over for a moment. "It can't be that bad."

"You're not going to like it."

"Oh, just tell me already!"

Dakota looks to the left, to the right, then gestures for Cavendish to approach. When he did, Dakota whispers into his ear-"Actually, I changed it completely for the fun of it. Got me demoted to Third Class."

Cavendish reeled back, and faced Dakota's shit-eating grin with a completely dumbfounded expression. "But... that... you... that would have broke so many rules and regulations-"

Dakota quickly went back to eating his cereal. "Yeah. I know. Why do you think I didn't get assigned to any partners until you came along?"

Cavendish found himself trying to find a response, but nothing came to mind. He scoffed, and crossed his arms. "Well, if you didn't join the Bureau to stop the Mississipi Purchase, why did you join the Bureau?"

Dakota finishes a spoonful of cereal, and chuckles. "Oh, Cavendish." He says nothing more, leaving Cavendish more confused than before he had asked Dakota.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that i haven't posted a lot in a while - i've written things, i just haven't shared them. the long and short of it is i'm just anxious about sharing my writing. i may eventually post what i've written, but for now! i hope you enjoyed this ;P maybe the mp timeline isn't as bad as some people think it could be.


End file.
